A new reason
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Takashi was being pushed to marry before graduation, his parents wanting him to get on with his life and give them grandchildren. the girl picked to be his wife was an interesting choice. Hanna Fujioka, Haruhi's twin sister. Takashi/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first host club story so please be nice.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Takashi Morinazuka tugged at his black silk tie and looked around, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable about the fact that he- the son of such a prominent and wealthy family- was currently sitting and waiting for the young lady from the marriage interview that his parents had set up. He sighed and looked down at the little beige colored file, sitting on the table in front of him with her name and picture in it.

He hadn't touched the file ever since his father hand handed it to him. He'd been worried that the person in question simply wouldn't interest him. He glanced down at the rolex on his wrist and noted the time. Damn, she was fifteen minutes late. He sighed again and decided that he should look at the file. Just once to see what sort of person she was, and picked it up and cracked it open and blinked.

Well, he'd say this for the young lady, she was _beautiful_. Breathtakingly so. He shifted the picture aside to look at her personal information and felt his lips quirk slightly as he ran through the list.

Name- Hanna Fuji

Birthday- Febuary 4th

Age- seventeen

Height- five foot four inches.

Good grief. She would just barely reach his chest. He mused as he continued scanning the list.

Weight- one hundred and fifteen pounds

Slender. Petite. _God I'd break her apart if I wasn't careful. _He thought almost grimly as he scanned her hobbies, likes, dislikes then looked at her picture again, this time looking harder, wanting to recognise her face if he saw her in a crowd.

The first thing he noticed was the bone structure of her face. It was eerily similar to his classmate Haruhi Fujioka's. Couple that with her long mid back length black hair and the way her bangs fell around her face and he could almost swear that she _was_ Haruhi.

The only real difference between them that he could see was 1) She had dark green eyes. And 2) At least a B-cup sized bust.

_Definately not Haruhi._ He thought with a wry smile as the door to the cafe opened, the tinkling of the bell announcing the arrival of another person and he sat up straight in his seat and glanced towards the door as the girl in the picture walked in and looked around. No doubt trying to locate him. He sat perfectly still as he observed her.

Unlike him she was dressed more comfortably in a pale green and cream colored V neck shirt and a pair of jeans with leather lace up combat boots. Her hair was up away from her nape in a hair clip and she looked uncomfortable with the attantion that she was drawing from other people in the cafe.

Which wasn't good because if he decided to marry her, she would be in the public's eye as much as he was. Her every little move watched and criticized. He sighed and closed the file and stood up, deeming this meeting a waste of his time and started for the door and accidentally bumped into her while trying to avoid some of the people coming through the door into the cafe.

He glanced down at her startled and she looked up with him with a similar expression then smiled. "Sorry." He muttered politely. She muttered a polite apology back to him and then just before he walked out the door, her hand grasped his jacket sleeve and pulled him to a stop. He looked down at her and frowned as she released his jacket sleeve and looked embarrassed.

"Ah, sorry. I just noticed that you were holding a file for a marriage interview."

"Yeah. So?"

"Uh...nothing. I just wanted to say 'good luck'." She said almost nervously, her voice just barely louder than a whisper. Takashi looked at her strangely, unsure of what to say to her and just settled for a smile and a nod of his head as he made his way out the door while thinking, _Interesting. _

Hanna stood rooted in place watching the man leave the cafe and pulled out her cell phone as she thought, _So that is Takashi Morinozuka. He's taller than I thought he'd be._ She dialed her sisters number and pressed the green button to call her and put the cell up to her ear and waited.

Haruhi must have had some trouble getting to the cell or something because the frigging thing felt like it rang forever before it was picked up. _"Ello."_ Haruhi said tiredly from the other end of the line and Hanna couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Hey Haruhi. What's up?"

_"Wha? Hanna is that you?"_ Haruhi asked in a startled tone. Hanna giggled again.

"Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."


	2. Chapter 2

After her brush with Takashi Morinazuka at the cafe, Hanna went straight to get the info that she had asked her twin sister for then went to home after inviting Haruhi and her father to swing by and visit her once she was finished unpacking her stuff.

The first thing she did once she walked inside the door of her cozy two story, four bedroom, two bathroom house and kicked off her shoes and headed for her study (which was actually one of the bedrooms turned into a library/den of sorts) where she did her work and sometimes even wasted time reading when she was bored.

She walked into the room with the notes that Haruhi had given to her and closed the door.

The sound causing three little fur covered heads with wide green, blue and yellow eyes to pop up and look at her from the lounge chair where she had been reading the day before a second before she heard a pitiful sounding, "Mew." Hanna paused in mid step next to the lounge chair and looked down at her three companions and smiled.

"Feeling neglected babies?"

"Mew!" Another one of her companions said in a sulky tone as she reached down and scratched each of them behind the ear then under the chin before she started walking again. She sat down at her desk and put the notes down in front of her and was about to go over them when one of her companions ran over and jumped up on the desk and flopped down on top of the notes, silently demanding her attention.

"Geez, you're all such needy little things. It isn't good enough that I feed you, bathe you and love on you. No, you have to have my attention all the time. Morning, noon and night. You know, felines _are_ a delicacy here." Hanna said as she poked the kitten in the nose, trying to intimidate it. But the kitten was like her sisters. She had no common sense.

Instead of looking thoroughly ashamed of herself, she flattened her little black ears back against her head and tried to bite her finger before she could pull her hand back then started purring.

Hanna scooped the kitten up and set her down on the floor and then picked up the papers, knowing that if she didn't the kitten would just deny her access to them again by laying on them and started to go over what Haruhi had written down.

It took an hour or so to thoroughly soak up the info due to the near constant interruptions from her companions trying to get her attention before they decided to start breaking stuff. But by the time she was done Hanna was sure that while she didn't have every bit of info (like Takashi's shoes size, whether or not he wore eye contacts, his favorite foods and so on) that maybe they would do well together if they managed to marry.

And if they didn't marry then at least she may be able to make friends with him. Which was why she was going to trade places with Haruhi on Monday and meet him again. Until then...well she sort of needed to get started on writing her next book.

And she already had a wonderful story about a samurai and his beloved princess.

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Haruhi stood on the corner outside of her school on Monday with a bag of clothes in her grasp, waiting for Hanna to show up. But it was ten minutes till the bell and she still wasn't there. Which on a normal day would have been fine except that she needed as much time as possible to make Hanna look as much like her as possible before the bell rang.

After all Hanna's hair was longer, and her eyes were green instead of dark like Haruhi's own. She sighed and glanced at the watch on her wrist and was about to go ahead to the main building when she heard the roar of a motorcycle speeding towards her location. A second later she saw bright vivid cherry red bike pulled up to the curb in front of her and parked.

Haruhi blinked in surprise as the visor on the helmet was flipped up and she found herself staring into a pair of tired looking green eyes as one delicate hand reached up and slipped the helmet off. "Hey." Hanna said in a subdued tone as Haruhi caught sight of how pale her skin was along with the dark circles under her eyes.

"Hanna! What happened to you? You look-"

"Horrible." Hanna chuckled as she finished her sentance for her as she set her helmet aside and got off of the bike. "Yeah I know. But that's what happens when you don't sleep for three days straight."

"What were you working on to keep you from sleeping for so long?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"My next book."

"Huh? Book? What book?"

"The one I'm writing for publication."

Haruhi blinked again as Hanna took the bag of clothes from her and got a look of utter shock on her face. "Since when have you been writing books?"

"Since I was twelve however it was only during the time I was away from home that any of them had been published. I currently have ten best sellers and thirty two childrens books- all of which are also best sellers."

"What! Holy- How could you- Whoa..." Haruhi said as she stepped back and let her sister pull off her biker's jacket the switch her normal shirt out for Ouran High Schools uniform shirt then slipped off her boots and put on a pair of soft black leather shoes and sighed.

"I can't put the pants on here."

"No but you can put on the contact lenses and do something about your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Hanna asked curiously as she turned her head to look at her sister once the contacts were in. She blinked her eyes several times to adjust to the feel of the contact against her eye as Haruhi cocked her head and looked her over for a second before saying.

"It's a great deal longer than mine."

"Well that's just too damned bad. I'm not messing with it. I don't feel like it."

"Then how will you explain it to my friends when they come and get you and drag you off?"

"Hair extentions. Duh." Hanna said as Haruhi mulled over her answer before asking.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Go days and days without sleep or rest and still come up with such clever answers to my questions."

"Hn. It takes practice. You ask some pretty off the wall stuff sometimes." Hanna said as she stepped over to her sister and kissed her on the cheek as the bell rang. Both girls looked towards the school as a Benz and a Rolls Royce pulled up a twenty or so away. "Crap. I guess that means that I have to go."

"Looks like. Just remember not to let my grades suffer too badly." Haruhi said as Hanna nodded her head and took off towards the main building before Haruhi realised that she had forgotten to mention Tamaki and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna had just walked out of the ladies room after changing her pants and putting her hair up when she heard a happy chirpy sort of voice call out. "Haruhi!"

Blinking she looked towards the direction the sound of the voice and just barely managed to make out Takashi's form standing a few feet away just before she was tackled to the floor by a cute and adorable little curly blonde haired imp.

The imp's body slammed into her so hard that between it and the floor rising up to meet her, her breath was knocked from her lungs. She lay on the floor perfectly still and dazed as the imp giggled and sort of bounced up and down on her stomach before it was pulled off of her by a familiar person.

Takashi Morinozuka had been reading when he'd heard his cousin's happy cry and looked up from his book just in time to see Honey send Haruhi sprawling to the floor. He sighed as he snapped his book closed and walked up and grasped his imp like cousin by the back of his uniform jacket to stop it's bouncing and growled in a low tone. "Honey, you could have hurt her. Look at Haruhi... She's so still."

The imp Takashi called Honey looked down at her from where he hung by the back of his jacket and got all teary eyed. "Haruhi! I didn't hurt you did I?"

"N-No. I'm fine." Takashi gave her a strange narrow eyed look before blanking his features and setting his cousin down and offering her his hand so that he could help her up. She hesitated for a second before reaching up and slipping her delicate hand in his and let him help her back to her feet. She was dusting herself off when Honey tugged on his shirt hem and said in a hushed tone.

_"Takashi. That's not Haruhi."_

_"I know."_ Takashi muttered back in a hushed tone of his own. He'd known that the girl in front of them wasn't Haruhi when she had hesitated to give him her hand. Not only that but her hair was different. It was longer, though it was up in a hair clip at the back of her head.

Haruhi would never wear her hair up like that. She preferred her hair short like it was now. Besides having short hair made it easier for her to pass herself off as a boy for Host club activities. Having her hair grow out even the slightest bit could prove disasterous for her, and Haruhi knew that. So she wouldn't show up at school with long hair on a whim.

No there had to be something behind it. Like a lost bet or something. But that was neither here nor there since the person in front of him was an impostor.

What he wondered was _what_ she was doing at Ouran pretending to be someone that she wasn't. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her to take a little walk with him, but the twins walked up and put an abrupt end to that thought as they each slung an arm around the impostors slender shoulders. "Haruhi-" Karou said as he nuzzled the girls left cheek affectionately.

"We're planning to hold today's club activities at that indoor pool we went too last time." Hikaru said happily as he nuzzled the girl's other cheek. Takashi crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side a little bit and waited for the girl to react to the twin's touchy feely action. And smirked a little bit when he saw the slightest hint of a pink flush stain her cheeks.

_Here it comes. The explosion that will expose you. _Takashi thought as she reached up and pushed against the twins chests a little bit to get them to back off. The twins reluctantly let her go and looked at her expectantly as she shook her head no. Their smiles faltered a little bit as she said quickly, "I'm not going."

"Yes you are." Hikaru deadpanned as an slightly annoyed look crossed his face.

"We have your bathing suit for the trip picked out already-" His brother said with a grin before saying. "And Tamaki has already said that it's okay if you dress like a girl!"

"I'm not going. You can't make me." The girl said in an irked tone. Obviously not liking the fact that she wasn't being _asked_ to accompany them. She was being_ told_.

The twins gave her a funny look and Takashi decided to step in and sort of save her before she got herself into some serious trouble since the twins were dead set on her going and would drag her to the pool after school by her hair if need be.

Reaching out he gently grasped her upper arm and pulled her back away from the twins and firmly planted himself between her and the two tempermental young men. "Class is about to start. Why don't we talk about this later." He suggested in a soft tone.

The twins looked at him for a moment and sighed in unison, reading Mori's protective posture easily. There would be no getting around the upper classman if he decided to keep them from trying to persuade Haruhi to bend to their will. The two held out their hands to the girl. "Come on Haruhi-"

"We'll walk you to class." The twins said. Takashi shook his head and grasped the girls wrist in his hand and used his other hand to move Honey closer to the twins and said in a tone that held no room for argument.

"_I'll_ walk Haruhi to class. You two take Honey."


	4. Chapter 4

Takashi waited until the twins were well away before grabbing the 'fake' Haruhi's wrist and started to pull her along behind him down the hall, away from the class rooms and prying eyes.

He kept glancing down at her as they walked, his mind wondering from _why_ she was acting so trusting when she didn't know him to theorize about _who_ she could be.

So far the only answer he could think of was that the girl currently walking with him was the same one that he had been supposed to meet for that marriage interview, Hanna Fuji.

Though he couldn't fathom why she would switch places with Haruhi unless she had simply been curious about him. Or perhaps it was to see what sort of relationship he had with the people around him.

He made a low annoyed growling sound in the back of his throat. He had half a mind to tie her up and do strange and _slightly_ perverted things to her. Just to scare her away and make her lose interest.

But first thing was first, he wanted to know how far she was willing to take this stupid charade of hers. And what she had done to the real Haruhi. So he dragged her down the halls and around the nearest corner and found an empty class room and tugged the door open then looked back at her, and made a split second decision and stepped into the room, and then jerked her in behind him.

Then closed the door and locked it as he released her wrist and hooked a finger in his tie to loosen it a bit as he growled at her. "I hope that you know that even if we are discovered here together, no one will lift a finger to save you."

She looked at him with those damned wide innocent eyes of hers- eyes so much like Haruhi's that he found his anger draining away a bit before he reminded himself that this wasn't Haruhi.

This girl wasn't the girl that he had come to know and befriend. She was someone else. A stranger.

And she meant _nothing_ to him.

She blinked at him and tilted her head to the side a little bit and asked, "Do I need saving, senpai?" Takashi gnashed his teeth in an uncharacteristic display of temper and felt the need to shout. Hell yes she needed saving!

Especially if she knew what was going on in his mind at the moment.

He moved away from the door and took a step toward her, just to see how she would react and was more than a little bit puzzled when she didn't react. Even Haruhi reacted when he was close to her. Even if it was just in passing, the girl would scramble out of his way as if she were worried he might step on her or something.

But this girl- She just stood there, unasuming, trusting him not to do anything to hurt her. _Damn her_. It was like she knew that he wasn't the type to physically harm a girl. Never had been and would probably never would be.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't bully her into telling him what she was doing and where Haruhi was.

He moved toward her until he had her backed into a desk and framed her face in his hands and tipped her head back and blinked at just how similar her face really was to Haruhi's.

It was as if they could have been identical twins...

Frowing slightly he ran his thumbs along her cheeks and felt her skin warm under his palms until her face was flushed a lovely shade of pink. "Did you really want to be alone with me so badly?" He asked in a curious tone, now knowing at least part of the reason for this girl's ruse.

Her body language was giving her away like a neon sign. Vivid and flashing, right over her head. The letters spelling out to him what she wanted. "I wanted to see you..." Hanna admitted before sighing and grasping his wrists in her small hands and pulled his hands from her face. "But since you already know that I'm not her, this meeting was pointless."

He frowned again, not understanding what she meant or what she intended when she pushed against his chest and walked over to the door and without unlocking it, broke the doorknob with a quick jerk on the door then slipped out of the room before he could so much as do more than gape about what she had done to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna looked down at her hand blankly and flexed her fingers as she walked down the hall towards the nearest class Haruhi had. Damn, but that encounter with Takashi Morinozuka hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. It had never been her intent to give herself away so soon. Just like it hadn't really been her intent to break the knob on the door that the two of them had been in.

Sighing tiredly she thought, _Well that's what nearly twelve years of martial arts will do to a person._

It made weak people strong. Perhaps far stronger than they were meant to be. Sighing again, she dropped her hand and walked into the class that she had memorized as Haruhi's first class of the day and paused in the doorway as the two boys- the twins from before- waved at her and grinned happily. Forcing herself to smile back, Hanna lifted her hand and waved back even as she was formulating a plan to ditch after one of the classes and switch back with her sister.

Walking over to where the twins were, she noted that they had pulled the chair out at the desk between them, and looked at it questioningly, before one of them grasped her wrist and pulled her down into the seat and asked curiously, "So Haruhi, what did Mori-sempai want so suddenly?"

"Hn?" She said stupidly before forcing herself to smile again, deciding that it would be for the best to shrug off Takashi's attempt to intimidate her. "Oh that. He didn't really want anything."

Karou and Hikaru exchanged a puzzled look, but dropped the subject as soon as the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Takashi was late for class by the time he dropped down into his seat. His temper barely holding on by a thread. _Damn that little doe eyed witch!_ He thought darkly as Honey leaned across his desk and whispered. "What happened? Did you find out who she was?"

"Nothing. And no, she ran away." Takashi said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back just enough in his chair to put his feet up on his desk. Honey snorted and shook his head. Shameful.

It wasn't like his cousin to let his prey escape him. And that was exactly what the girl was, what she had become the moment she had stepped foot on their school campus pretending to be their friend. _Prey_. "What do you think she'll do next?" Honey asked curiously. Already knowing the answer.

She would either 1) stick it out for the day and continue her charade. Or 2) she would ditch inbetween classes. Escaping them completely.

"She'll ditch." Takashi said, already aware that the likelyhood of her staying put so that he could corner her again wasn't very high. He sighed, feeling frustrated by the fact that he might lose her before he got his answers when suddenly Honey's hand went up.

The teacher had been in mid sentence and looked right at him before saying almost hesitantly, "Yes Mr. Honinozuka?"

"I don't feel well. My stomach hurts and my head is spinning."

"Then why don't you put your head down, hm." The teacher said, trying to be nice without letting Honey out of the classroom. The boy was eighteen for gods sake, he should have been setting a good example for the rest of the students. However Honinozuka despite his small and cute size, was a little bit of a trouble maker.

He tended to skip classes. And make mischief of all sorts.

"B-But my chest hurts a bit and I think I may throw up!" Honey said in a child-like voice as his eyes welled up with tears. Takashi, having caught on to his plan turned his head and glared at the teacher. His eyes threatening swift and painful retaliation if anything happened to his precious cousin.

The teacher turned a peculiar shade of green and made a whimpering sound. Damn but that kid was good! Reaching onto his desk he picked up the hall pass and looked at Takashi and said. "Take him to the nurses office then come right back."

Takashi nodded and quickly stood up and grabbed Honey, tossing the little guy over his shoulder as he walked across the room to where the teacher stood and took the hall pass from him then vanished out the door before the teacher could say anything else.

Once down the hall a little ways, Takashi put Honey down and took his smaller hand in his, not the least bit embarrassed to be holding hands with someone the same age as him. Much less male. He'd grown up holding Honey's hand after all, so this still felt natural to him despite their genders and ages. And he would knock the teeth out of the mouth anyone who said that it was unnatural. So there.

"Which class did Haruhi have for first period?" Honey asked, breaking through Takashi's thoughts.

"World History." _I think. _Takashi thought with a small frown. Looking up at him Honey smiled a secret little smile and wondered if Takashi had figured out yet that Haruhi's sister Hanna was the one that they were going after.

Then he wondered idly if Takashi had figured out that the girl had been picked as a prospective bride for him by Honey himself once he had found out _who_ she was. He giggled softly. It didn't matter yet to the Honinozuka since there was plenty of time for everything.

But as he looked up at his cousin again, Honey could already tell that Takashi was infatuated by the girl, and though he was fighting it- _hard_. He knew that the only way this was going to end was with wedding bells.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Takashi reached Haruhi's class room his temper was starting to show.

Honey could see it in the way Takashi's hands kept fisting and unfisting at his sides. The way his cousin ground his teeth alone had Honey inwardly cringing as he chewed his bottom lip and worried about what his cousin was going to do to the girl the next time he got his hands on him.

Don't get him wrong- he knew that Takashi wouldn't physically hurt her. He'd be stupid too.

Especially when Haruhi would never forgive him for it. Even more so given his attraction to her.

They reached the class room and Takashi reached for the knob then stopped, the anger draining out of his expression and changing instantly to one of concern as he saw the twins and the teacher partially surrounding the girl.

She lay on the floor, her long hair had come loose from the hair clip holding it and fell over one shoulder in a dark curtain of silk. Her skin was so pale that he could almost see the blue of her blood veins under her skin. _Why hadn't I noticed that before? _He wondered as he narrowed his dark eyes a bit.

Takashi?" Honey finally said, his tone uncertain. Takashi gripped the doorknob and twisted it, using his shoulder to push the door open.

"What happened?" He asked in an authoritive tone as he quickly walked over to where the twins were and knelt down and took the girl from Karou and held her carefully against his chest as Hikaru told him what had happened.

"It was weird Mori, one second Haruhi was reading in front of the class and the next-_** Bam **_- she was on the floor unconscious! _And. We. Can't. Wake. Her. Up!_" Takashi frowned and shifted the girl so that she was in his lap as he heard Honey quickly say,

"I'll go get the school nurse!" Before dashing out of the class room as Takashi gently patted one of her cheeks with one of his big hands, trying to wake her. His concern mounting more and more by the second when she showed no signs of stirring. Takashi made a split second decision before scooping her up in his arms and standing.

He looked down at the twins and told them to tell his cousin that he'd gone home for the day and with that turned and made his way out of the class room with Haruhi's impersonator held in the cradle of his arms.

He'd have his family doctor look at the girl and let her rest at his home where he could keep an eye on her.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Once Takashi reached his family home- he wasted no time in calling the doctor as his maids took the girl from him and stripped her of Ouran's school uniform and put her in a simple pale blue yakuta and left him to do the rest, shutting the doors to his room behind them. Takashi stood there for a moment with the girl back in his arms (apparently his one of his maids had thrust her into him before running off).

Frankly he wasn't sure what surprised him more.

How quickly they had moved. Or the fact that one of them had dared to thrust an unconsious girl into his arms and run off before he could even think to reprimand them. Looking at his bedroom door then down at the girl in his arms, he slowly shook his head. What could his maids have been thinking? Doing such a thing to an ill person.

Reaching out he used one hand to pull the covers on his queen size bed back so that he could lay the girl down and let her rest in peace until the doctor got there.


	7. Chapter 7

While waiting for the doctor to arrive, Takashi fidgeted with his tie, paced around the room a bit, practiced a little kendo- But in the end of everything he did, his eyes kept straying to the still figure lying in his bed. He still couldn't seem to wrap his mind around how much the girl looked like Haruhi. In fact her appearace was so damned uncanny that he felt shaken and nervous about being alone in the room with her.

It was because he remembered how innocent and trusting she had been when he had confronted her. It had made him both want to protect her and tear her apart.

Glancing back at the girl for the umpteenth time, he paused in his pacing to let out a low irritated growl. What to do? What to do? Walking over to the side of the bed he leaned down and reached out a hand to tentatively brushed her bangs back from her face. Letting the silky softness slide through his fingers and make his hand tingle strangely.

Not in a bad way. Just...in an unnamable peculiar way.

The girl sighed and turned her head just a bit, causing Takashi to pull his hand back and wonder, _Where was that damned doctor at? _Why was it taking him so long to get there? Takashi wondered as he moved away from the bed and the girl in it only to resume his pacing.

Before long an hour had passed, then two- and Takashi had resorted to practicing kendo in his irritation while pretending that the doctor was there, getting his skull cracked open.

Finally after about another hour of this the doctor arrived and was rushed into Takashi's room to see what the problem was. The man was an elder of sixty eight who had his own practice on top of working for the Morinozuka family, which may have been why he had taken so long to come to the mansion. He may have been taking care of another patient.

But that didn't stop Takashi from glaring a hole through his skull and muttering, "You're late." the second he saw him.

The Doctor looked at Takashi, taking in his appearance. The sweat on his face, on the front of his shirt, his dampened spikey black hair, and the fact that he was holding his kendo sword in a white knuckled grip that belied his calm demeanor. "Ah, forgive me master Morinozuka. I was delivering a baby when I got your summon's and so natrually I couldn't come right away. The mother and child might have died if I had." The doctor said as Takashi's glare slowly softened.

"Are they okay? The woman and child?"

"Oh my yes. The woman is going to be sore for a little while and may have to stay on bed rest until she's completely healed. But she should be fine. And as for the baby- he wasn't too happy to be out of his mother's womb. You should have heard him wailing!"

Takashi felt his lips curve up in a small smile at the mental image in his head as the doctor asked, "Okay-" and rubbed his hands together before continuing, "Who's the patient here?"

Takashi pointed to his bed and watched the elder's facial expression as he turned his head just a bit and caught sight of the girl as Takashi said. "She's been unconscious since she collapsed at school. I've tried waking her but nothing seems to work."

"Oh. Well let me just take a look at her..." The doctor said as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress and drew the covers back before pulling a pair of latex gloves from his jacket and putting them on before asking, "She isn't allergic to latex is she?"

Takashi shrugged. He honestly had no idea what to tell the elder as he watched him run his fingers along the slender column of her throat, checking for enlarged or swollen lymph nodes before checking her pulse then her blood pressure before finally asking. "Master Morinozuka has this girl been resting properly? There are very dark circles under her eyes like she hasn't been resting or has just gotten over a very long illness."

"I don't know." Takashi said honestly.

"I see." The doctor said as he pulled the covers back up over the girl. "Well in my honest opinion master Morinozuka, she's suffering from an extrem bought of exhaustion with a little bit of anemia mixed in. She needs sleep if she wants to get back on her feet again..."

"Thank you doctor."

"Oh don't thank me yet master- You may need to keep her here under your supervision other wise she'll end up in a hospital somewhere."

Takashi was quiet for a moment as he felt this peculiar skipping sensation in the region of his heart. He had to keep her here? With him? _Heaven help me... _He thought as he said goodbye to the doctor and then made his way back to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress and reached out to run his fingers in the girls hair again as he muttered under his breath, "Now what am I supposed to do with you?"


End file.
